choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SwiftEscudo
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the King of Fuji City page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 23:54, August 20, 2010 Re: Yeah, it's Template:GameInfobox. When you click on it, you will see some code to the left of the actual infobox. That's the code you need to put in the article to get the template up. Just fill in the blanks to complete the template! Cheers. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Choro Q NG Eh mate, I AM SO HAPPY YOU DID THIS! For 3 years I have wanted to track down the developers of Road Trip Adventure to ask them about the idea of remaking the game for the PlayStation 3. I especially wanted Road Trip Adventure remade because it was the best in the series and it had so much potential to be a bigger success if maybe the presentation was more polished. Either way, any Choro Q game for the PlayStation 3 or multiplatform would just be amazing. I am so for this website, and will be sure to officially mention it on the wiki sometime. I would just love to see Road Trip Adventure in high definition graphics, and an even more massive game world! Just to tell you that there already is a Choro Q Wii, but it's just awful and I'd dismiss the Wii platform to make a serious game worth showing off. I wish all the success and will be joining up to help you with this! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! HEY SON! HOW IS IT GOING, ALRIGHT?? I just heard there's a new ChoroQ generation going on and I am nostalgic about this! I have an Xbox 360 and I'm going to see the real COMPLETELY SMASHING CHORO Q GAME! Hope it's going to be much more better than Choro Q Works because I wanted that game and it never gets released outside Japan and then I realised it didn't get popular....... well anyway, it is lovely to see ya and I will see your things on the Choro Q Generation! Ta for the message! JS Ross 19:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Crescendospectredragon